The present invention relates to a spacer coupler especially for ganging a plurality of wall mountings for communication cables together. When communication television cable, fiber optics or similar low voltage communication cables have multiple mountings at a single location in a building, there is one principle way of doing it. This is to punch a hole in the wall and insert a box to bring the cable through the box, which each one of the multiple outlets inserted on an individual basis.
The present invention relates to a space coupler that permits the ganging together of a number of generally rectangular outlets for mounting in a single opening in the wall. The spacer coupler includes a coupling arrangement for connecting a spacer to each of the outlets which are then placed in a single generally rectangular opening in the wall. Clamping devices on the rectangular outlets are used for clamping them to the wall.